a fraxus story by Lucy hearfillia
by aries whiteram
Summary: Lucy is having trouble writing a story when Mira gives her inspritation. what will happen when a certain mage passes on the story to Freed who isn't suppose to read it. WARNING; contains yaoi and contents not suitable for children
1. Chapter 1

Hey humans. So this is my fist fanfiction story. Well at least to be taken down. I've thought of so many storys it's hard to remember them all but i made this one cause i LOVE Laxus and Freed. There my favourite next to Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza, Laxus x Gajeel (yes there so cute), Natsu and gray and me and rogue. He's mine. sorry to all the fairy tail ladies. well i hope you injoy and if ya got any requests feel free to ask. enjoy. P.S all haters will be ignored. P.P.S yaoi means boyxboy, yuri girl x girl sorry for the rant now to the story.

A Fraxus story by Lucy Heartfilia 

Lucy was sitting at the guild hall, waiting. She was waiting for inspiration. Infront of her was an open, empty notebook and a pen. she had no idea what to write. She was only writing a short story to take a break from her novel but she wanted it to be interesting and she wanted to try something different. But she couldn't seem to put ink to paper. 

Levy, Cana and Mirajane saw her struggle and decided to go over to help there blonde friend because right now she wasn't doing anything but burning holes into the paper infront of her.

"Hey lucy. How's the writing going?" Levy asked her best friend.

"It's not going at all. My brain seems to have switched off today and i can't write 'cause of it."

"Maybe you should take a break." Cana suggjested taking a swing of her beer.

"Maybe... Can you guys help me. What kind of books do you read."

"You know me, i read everything." Levy stated.

"I read horrors and fiction, sometimes crime if i even bother reading."

"Wow. Cana has a hobby other than drinking. Who would have known?" Levy said in a overly dramatic voice. Cana grunted and took another drink.

"Yeah i do. Gotta problem with it? I like books like Jekyll and Hyde."

"Sorry Cana. I didn't mean to make fun of you. Well i did but still." Levy giggled and then it went silent

Then Mira spoke and her responce to Lucy's request was both shocking yet not so shocking at the same time "I love romance books. I love yaoi and yuri love a lot. It is funny, cute and sweet." Mira said clasping her hands together and squelling with a grin on her face that appears when love is meantioned.

Levy stared at her with a deep blushed running across her face, shocked at Mira's confession. 'How could she admit something like that so freely' she thought to herself.

Cana wasn't too surprised, having know the takeover mage for most of her life but that didn't stop her from grinning at the girls antics. Then after looking at Levy's face she found it next to impossible to hide her mirth from bubbling up inside her, earning her a hard glare from the bluenette.

Lucy just sat there, lost in thought at Mira's words. 'Maybe i could write that kind of story. I've read one or two books like that so i think this could be interesting. But first things first- charaters'. Lucys face lit up as a memory snuck it's way into her head, a conversation she once had with the barmaid and her writing insticts started to take control as she forgot about all else but her book.

Her three friends realised that Lucy went into writing mode and decided it was best to leave her to her own devises. They went to the bar were Cana got another drink, Mira went back to searving her customers and Levy thought about what could have struck the blonde into writing mode so suddenly.

"Cana? What do you think Lucy's writing about?" Levy asked her friend that was currently downing a pint of something she didn't care to as about.

"Well considering that she started getting ideas after what Mira said, it isn't to hard to figure out."

"You don't think she's writing about that do you?" she said stunned.

"There is no doubt that she is. Better let her write out her pervy side and let her imagination go wild. What harm could it do?"

"I guess your right."

A few hours later at the guild...

Lucy leans back in her chair, tilting her head back with her arms crossed over her chest thinking what to write next when her stomach signaled that it was time for food. Before heading to the bar she packed her stuff into her bag and started walking towards the bar. She left her bag there thinking no one would steal anything and her stuff would be fine considering Natsu was on a job with Happy and Gray and Ersa went home already, so there was nobody who would bother with her stuff and she was right. Everybody went on around the guild not paying attension to it until someone nocked her chair over, dropping the bag and spilling it's contents. They quickly started to clean up the mess until they saw the notebook with her story. Opening the front page, they decided it would be interesting to read. Sliding it into there pocket, they quickly cleaned the rest of Lucy's things up and went to a dark corner of the guild to read in peace without being ask why they were reading. They weren't interested in books. That was there team mates thing but this book was an exception and so they began reading, only looking up to watch Lucy walk out of the guild to her apartment, unaware that they found her notebook.

Next day at the guild...

Lucy walked into the guild the next morning. It was almost empty, save for Mirajane and a few guild mates. She went up to Mira and sat down on a stool.

"Good morning Lucy. What can I get you? A milkshake?" Mira asked in her cheery tone.

"Good morning and yes please. Also have you seen my notebook i was writing in yesterday? I think i left it here."

Just as Mira was about to answer, a voice came from upstairs "looking for this cheerleader."

Lucy looked up to find Bixslow leaning on the railing and waving her notebook with his usual grin. "Come and get it if you want it." he said stepping away to a table.

Lucy walked up the stairs, hoping he didn't read the contents of her book but still had an uneasy flutter in her stomach that was going against her.

"Thanks Bixslow" she said putting on a sweet and innocent smile but clearly nervous. " you em... you didn't read it... did you?"

At that moment her heart sank as he laughed and spoke the words she was dreading "yeah I did. Sorry but last night i nocked your bag and I found this-" he said waving the notebook before continuing "-and after reading the first page, well who would resist?"

"Please don't tell them." Lucy pleaded, clasping her hands together in a begging motion.

"Well you see we might have a problem then." he said his smile growing bigger if it could.

"Why? What did you do?" She said growing worried and irated.

"This isn't your notebook. I just bought it for you to write another one for me but first can you finish the other one. Wow I didn't expect you to have a pervy mind like that." Hearing his words Lucy blushed bright red but didn't let what he said didstract her.

"Where is my notebook? The one with my story in it?"

"Don't worry, it's safe. I gave it to Freed knowing how much he loves books and thought he might find yours interesting. He wouldn't harm a book so don't worry."

And that was it. Them words were all she needed to slide back downstairs into her seat . She looked like she just found out when she was gonna die and she might as well have. She plopped her head onto the counter with a thud which startled Mira. "Lucy, Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up at Mira like all hope was gone "Mira, you'll make it a nice funeral won't you?"

"Why, what happened?" Mirajane said with a shocked exspresion.

"Remember when you said your favourite genre of books was yaoi. Well i thought that might be interesting to write about so i did. Then i remember you saying how you ship Laxus and Freed so I based It around them. I didn't finish it yet though. Then Bixslow read it after finding it in my bag when he knocked it over and gave it to Freed." Then her head resumed it's place on the couter with a thud, thinking how she was gonna die.

"Oh. Well... em... the good news is he didn't give it to Laxus, right?" she said hopefully cheering her friend up because she couldn't help but feel this was her fault.

"I guess your right."

"Oh, Lucy, you might wanna hide because hear come Freed."with a sharp jolt she lifted her head and spun it so fast, it almost gave her whiplash. Low and behold there he was. Walking towards her with a deep blush on his face and anger in his eyes. Quickly Lucy got up and ran to the bathroom, locking it.

"H-hello Freed. Can I get you anything?" Mira stuttered nervously.

"You knew about the story didn't you?" he said clearly pissed off.

"Well i knew she was writing one. Then i gave her the idea to write a yaoi one but i didn't know it was about you until this morning after Lucy talked to Bixlow. She came back looking like she was gonna die. Your not gonna...k-kill her are you?" She sounded extremely guilty and worried, as was her nature to be.

"I'll think about it" he muttered.

"Where is her story. I think I would like to read it too."

"NO! It's at home and nobody else is reading it."

"Em I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Why?" he said eyeing her suspicously.

"Freed, where's Laxus?"

"At home... Fuck." he moaned ploping his head on the counter as Lucy had when she was in despair. "Whenever i get a new book he checks it out to see if it's worth reading but hopefully he won't see it. He won't see it right?"

"For Lucys sake i hope not."

Later at The Thunder Legions house...

They share a house cause it's less rent for each of them. Even though they always had arguments and they made a mess, he didn't mind cleaning and cooking dinner if it meant less fights and less thing to worry about. He also loved the praise he got from everyone, especialy Laxus. Freed had always loved living with his team but right know he was dreading it in case Laxus truely did read the contents of the notebook. He knew it wasn't his fault but he didn't wanna be around when Laxus was in a bad mood and he cursed the woman for writing such a thing but in a way he felt bad for Lucy if Laxus found out what she did and said a silent prayer for her.

He walked in finding no sign of anyone and thanked his lucky stars. He started on dinner after that thinking it would be ready when his team mates got home. He started chopping the vegatable when he heard the door open and close. Living with his trio of friends he knew it was Bixslow coming in.

"Bixlow, you can take that damn book back to Lucy. I don't think i can see her without being mad but i wouldn't mind seeing her beating you with her whip." he shouted without turning around.

"Come on Freed-baby. It's your fault for reading it. You knew what it was gonna be like just from the first page. So why did you keep reading it, huh?" His voice sounded sly and smug because he knew the answer.

Freed felt his face flush and was happy he was facing away from anyone seeing him. "She is a good writer and she doesn't like to show people her work so i thought it would be interesting to read one of them." It was a bad lie and he knew it but it was the best he could come up with. How was he supposed to say he found it fasinating to read. It wasn't the first time he thought about the blonde man in such a way. But he put his feeling aside and said it was admiration cause lets face it, he could be a god and everyone knows it. Freed would never say he harvoured feeling for Laxus out loud or admit it to himself either. The closest he was to admitting it to himself was saying it was a simple crush that would surely fade but it didn't, it grew but he ignored it and got on with life. Hiding his desire for the blonde god.

"Yes because that is totaly believable Freed. I'm going out. Seya." and with that he heard the door open and close for the second time that night.

"Damn it Bixlow." he muttered to himself " I know it was a bad lie but couldn't you at least pretend you believed me. It's Lucys fault and i'm gonna make sure to get her back. Even if it was a good book. No stop it Freed, it wasn't. Ugh i wanna go to bed and forget about this." Freed confesed, soon distracting himself from the topic.

While Freed contiued with the dinner, humming away in his little world, he didn't notice a certain blonde was watching him and overheard his converation with himself. Freed often talked to himself while cooking and Laxus liked watching him in his little world. It was amusing but this time he wanted himself to be noticed.

While freed was cutting some vegetables Laxus walked up behind him quitely and only got his attension when he put his hands on the counter on either side of Freed trapping him. Freed was startled and tried to move around to face his pretator but couldn't due to laxus pressing himself against Freed, who now had a very noticable blush on his face.

"L-laxus... wh-what are yo-you d-doing."he couldn't stop stuttering and who could blame him really. After hearing Freed sound so uncollected, Laxus couldn't help but snaked his arms around Freeds waste, startling him more.

Grinning at the reaction he recieved, Laxus put his mouth to Freeds ear. Feeling Freed shiver, his grin widened. "Well ya see, after reading a certain book earlier that you left around, i kinda got mad" hearing that Freeds heart ached. He knew the blonde didn't like him that way but the news still hit him hard. But he was still confused about two things: why did his heart hurt so much if it was only a crush and why was Laxus acting like this?

"It pissed me off that i couldn't do any of those things in the story, cause i really want to." Hearing that Freed tensed up. What was Laxus saying? Was this a joke because if it was he couldn't handle anymore. "And then hearing you talk to yourself like you usually do when cooking i thought i might have a chance. Do i have a chance?"

Remembering the conversation he had, he mentally smacked himself for being so embarressing, then, if possible, his blush grew deeper remembering the blondes question. He couldn't believe the blonde liked him, HIM, Freed Justine. But why? He could ask that another time. Right now the only thing that came from his mouth was "Yes. Definatley yes." He couldn't recongnise his voice at that point. It was so needy and that didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.

Laxus lifted one of his hands from Freeds waste and slid it up his body until it met his chin, tugging it until they were staring at each other. At that moment both of them just wanted to dive into each other, taste each other. Freed spun around facing Laxus and dove at his mouth, raping his arms around the others neck. Laxus placed his arms back on his parters hips pulling his closer. He bit down on Freeds soft lower lip, earning a gasp and taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue inside the others mouth, deepening the kiss.

Wanting more friction, Laxus pulled Freeds legs up around his waste, rubbing there hips needingly against each others. Pulling away from a gasping Freed with a flushed face, he started to kiss down his jaw line, down to his neck, sucking on the soft skin, leaving marks. He couldn't help himself anymore "Freed, I want you. Now!" he said staring into his mesmerising, blue eyes.

"Please... Laxus... take me." Freed couln't help himself. He wanted this so much he couldn't deny the dragon slayer when he sounded like that. He was willing to give Freed what he wanted and he sure as hell wasn't going to say no.

As soon as hearing those words Laxus moved his hands to Freeds shirt, working on the his clothes was removed Laxus' eyes travelled down Freeds half-naked body down to the bulge in his pants. Realising what had drawn the dragon slayers attension Freeds face went scarlet, hiding his face in the others shoulder. Laxus looked down at Freeds head and moved his hand to lift his head out of his shoulder. Staring into his eyes, he took Freeds mouth again, more fourcefully that before and started on the buttons on his trousers. Soon enough Freed was , once again, trapped against the counter but now he was naked, red-faced and panting with swollen lip. He looked delious. Swiftly, Laxus started on his own clothes, taking of his own shirt. When it was off Freed made a type of needy moan at the sight infront of him. It's a sin to have a body like that; he thought.

"You ok there rune caster?" but Freed couldn't reply. The words were caught in his throat. Laxus knew the effect this was having on Freed but he loved to tease him.

"Wanna help me with the rest?" Freeds heart stopped for a moment. He knew how Laxus could be but this was a new side to him he had never seen. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he reached for the button and zipper, pulling his trousers down leaving the blonde in nothing but his boxers. Freeds eyes moved on thier own to the bulge in his pants. Making quick work of removing his pants, the two mages were now standing naked in the kitchen. Laxus cupped Freeds face and drew him close, kissing him lightly at first but soon deepening the kiss. Freed found his hands on Laxus shoulders drawing him as close as he could. 'This is a dream, surley this is a dream _ **.'**_ Freed thought but all thoughts melted away and everything became mush as Laxus' hands slid down Freeds body to his cock. He started to stroke it gently watching Freeds reaction closely. Freed was squirming slightly trying to hold in his moans. It doesnt last for long as he lets out a deep moan as Laxus starts to pump him. Every so often he would speed up.

While one of his hands was working Freeds member the other went to his ass. Laxus' index finger moved over his hole and soon went in. Freed starting trembling but didn't want Laxus to pull a secong finger was added. He moved around and once he thought Freed was ready he started sissoring him. Freed loved the sensation, he never felt anything like this before and he didn't want it to end.

"La-laxus i'm..i'm gonna... c-come." he stutters out. Just as he was about to comeLaxus pulls his hand away and his fingers out. Freed makes a small cry of dissapointment and trys to bring Laxus, hand back.

"Horny bastard, aren't you?" he grins at Freeds ever growing red face and kisses him. He tasted so sweet to Laxus. He wanted nobody else to taste that sweetness and he hoped nobdy else ever had. Pulling away he looks down at Freed. Freed was staring at him with glazed, lust filled eyes and swollen lips. He was a perfect picture and Laxus was happy he was able to see Freed not acting so composed all the time like he always was. And it was all his doing.

Startling Freed, the blonde turns him around so he is bent over the counter with Laxus pressed up against him. "L-laxus.." he mutters.

"Relax." he whispers, nibbling on his ear. Laxus lines up his cock with Freeds entrance and slowely pushes in. "Fuck, your tight"

Laxus waits a while until Freed can get used to the feeling. Once Freed relaxes into Laxus, loving the feeling of him inside, he signals to start moving. Laxus starts to pull in and out at a slow steady pace soon speeding up. Freeds head bows back as Laxus hand returns to stroke his member. Freed could barely stand it. All his senses were screaming for more. Trying to hide his moans he bites on his hand, tasting a small bit of blood. "Take you hand away and let me hear you." Laxus growls. Reluctantly, Freed removes his hand. He crys out as Laxus pulls all the way out and slams back into him, repeating the process. It's all he could take. With the sensation he new it wouldn't take long to he came

"I...I'm gonna c-c-"

Freed screams as his orgasm comes roaring out. He was pretty sure the neighbours would be comng round to see if they were all right, his scream was so loud. Laxus shortly follows with his own orgasm, filling Freed. He didn't yell as loud as his partner but it could of still been audible through the walls. Laxus brought his hand to his mouth tasting Freeds orgasm that came over his hand."You dont taste that bad" he whispered in his ear, nibbling it.

They stood, panting over the counter with Laxus' hands sitting on his hips and his chin resting in the crook of Freeds neck. Freed was leaning on the counter, barely able to stand. He squels when he feels that Laxus is picking him up bridal style. He carries them to his bedroom, placing him on the bed softly. He gets in, pulling the covers over and wraps his arms round his waste, pulling him into his chest. "Good night rune caster" he says kissing Freeds forehead.

"Good night lightning god" and with that he falls into a deep sleep.

Next day at the guild...

"Hey Lucy" Mira says, waving cheerfully at the blonde.

"Hey Mira. Whats up?"

"Nothing. Em Lucy? Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what?" she asks sitting at a stool.

"Em...write me a story about Natsu and Gray?" she asks with hearts in her eyes.

"MIRA! I'm still hiding from Freed with that last story. Oh is he hear?" She asks, her face flushing in anger and embarressment.

"Yeah, he is." She replys "you shouldn't be that scared."

"Mira. God only knows what he is gonna do to me." she says plopping he head down on the counter.

"Oi, i wanna have a word with you." A deep voice says from beside Lucy. She looks up to see Laxus sitting on a stool, leaning on his hand, looking like he hasn't a care in the world. "Wh-what is it L-laxus?" Lucy asks trying to keep her voice steady.

He leans in and whispers so only she can hear. "Thanks for the story. I'll keep Freed off your back. I don't think he minds it so much now though." Lucy stares at him, dumb -struck. what does he mean?

"But you can still beat Bixslow if you wish. I wouldn't mind seeing that." He voice is back to normal and he is wearing a grin. Lucy inquires "why aren't you mad?"

"Well, lets just say you can say some of the contents in that book of yours is true now. Your a good writer. See ya." and with that he walks away leaving Lucy with a gapping mouth staring after him. She was absolutly gobsmacked.

"Lucy. Whats wrong?"Mira asked concered.

"Mira, what do you want that Gray and Natsu story about. Maybe it will work on them too."

 **Thanks guys. got any requests please ask. i might not be good at updating alot but ah well. until next time. bye humans.**


	2. Lucys plan

**Hey humans. so this story is going to be NatsuxGray. However much i love Fraxus it can't always be them. So when Lucy and Levy think they also are a cute couple a story like this occurs. Good luck boys. P.S other ships might be mentioned**

"Hey Luce." Levy says, waving her friend over.

"Hey Levy. Have you seen my team?" She asks, eyes running through the guild hall once more.

"Yeah. Natsu and Gray are in the infirmary and Erza is at the shop." The bluenette says as if it was the most normal thing the world.

"What? why?" Suddenly Lucy got worried and was about the rush up the stairs when Levy said "They dropped Erza's cake. She went to get a new one."

"Oh, that makes sense. So what's new?" She asks, sitting down.

"Nothing interesting. And you?"

"I got Laxus and Freed together and am currently working on a way to get Natsu together with someone. Wanna help?" Lucy said, putting it as bluntly as possible. Levy blushed slighly. She heard about the Freed and Laxus incident from Mira. God only knows what she was planning this time.

"Em... sure. Why not." She said unsure of her self.

"Great cause i need your help. Mira's already agreed." Lucy's exspression suddenly turned evil with a scary glint in her eyes. Levy regretted her decision. Nervously she got up and started backing away. "Actually, I was gonna go on a job so..." as she turned Lucy grabbed her arm.

"Oh you're not getting away now." Levy gulped and bowed her head in defeat.

Later that night...

"Ok ladys. Everything is set up. I got Happy to agree so he's gonna give Natsu the request." Mira, Lucy, and Levy were sitting at a table. There plan in motion, all they had to do now was wait.

"Levy, what ruin did you put on the request?" Mira asked the shrimp sized mage.

"Who ever reads the ruin will be stuck at the wrist to whoever they romanticly love for 48 hours. Natsu may not even realise he loves that person but the heart wants what it whats. We will tell him about it in 2 days when the spell wears off. I really wanna see who he'll be attached to." Levy was now practically bouncing with anticipation.

"And you wanted to back out." Lucy smirks. "But i wanna know as well. Ok lady's place your bets. We name who we think it is. Who ever wins will recieve 100 jewls each from the others who placed theirs bets. Ok? Ready to take that gamble?" Little did she know Cana was in earshot.

"Ok i want in" She said sitting next to Levy.

"Huh? You heard us?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and i'm playing. Ok ladys. who do you think Natsu's in love with?"

Lucy spoke first"Fine you can join in on our bet. More money for me cause it's obviously Lissana."

"I think it's gray." Mira said with hearts in her eyes.

"You just love boy couples. I think it's Luce." At that Lucy blushed."To bad her heart is already taken" Levy giggled. Lucys blushed deepened. "C-cana, your turn.

"My bets on Gray as well. And who is this thief that has stolen young Lucy's heart?" She asks taking a swing of her drink.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Lucy yelled getting the guilds attension, shrinking in her chair. The girls just laugh at her. "Poor Lucy." Levy giggles

"Like you're one to talk." She whispers.

"Wow... new development. Hear that Mira? Ok ladys, spill who is it?"

Both Lucy and Levy blushed. Quickly Levy blurted out "Gajeel. Lucy likes gajeel." Levy squeked and apoligised to Lucy.

"Wait. I thought you liked Gajeel?"Both Mira and Cana said at the same time.

"No, Levy likes-"

"OH LOOK, Natsu has the request."Levy blurted out before Lucy could finish. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked over at Natsu. Mira, Cana, Levy, and Lucy all looked at him, forgeting all else for that moment.

Natsu sat at a table and read what the request said with Happy floating over head

" _An té a léann beidh sé seo a bheith leis an gceann loves sé_ " After saying that a few times, practicing the pronuciations he said the full thing loud and clear. Suddenly, a flash of blue light and someone was attached to Natsu joined at the wrist with what looked like a glowing blue bracelet in an 8 shape. Natsu's wrist through one loop and his partners through the other. It had strange carving on it that glowed green more than blue like the rest of the braclet.

"What the fuck is this Natsu?"

"YES!" Mira squealed.

"So myself and Mira each get 200 jewls. Who says no one ever wins at gambling." Cana had a cocky grin on her face.

Although they lost, they looked gob-smacked. Slowly smiles grew on there faces and they started jumping up and down like the fangirls they are. Levy and Lucy didn't care they were each down 200 jewls,they were too giddy.

Natsu, having his dragon senses, heard there sharp squels and walked over to them dragging an angry ice image behind him. "What the fuck did you do?"He looked pissed to say the least. Cana pushed Lucy infront of Natsu and said "It was her idea. She should explain."

"But i thought we agreed till after it wore off?" she whispered.

"We won't live till then if you don't tell them." Levy whispered back. Sighing in defeat Lucy started. "So...ya see... the thing is...the request you read said that whoever reads it then will be attached- for 2 days- to... em" realaising he might not want Gray to hear she whispered it to him and took a couple steps back as his eyes went wide. Gray just stood there confused in the backround.

"NONONONO. HELL NO. There is just... No. Levy! I swear get this thing of me. NOW!" He was freaking out trying to rip his arm out of the that failed he started using his fire.

"Hey! Watch it flame brain. What's going on anyway?" Natsu stopped struggling and looked at Gray, blushing. Gray took no notice of this. "Well?" Levy? Cana? Someone?"

Lucy looked at Natsu "Natsu. Your choice." she said softly.

After a long pause. "You can tell him if you get this fucking braclet off."His head was down, hair hiding his face. His breathing was uneven and It was hard to tell whether he was mad, upset or planning how to kill them. Who knows?

"Em, Levy. I would advise you taking it off beore he burns us alive." Mira whispered, but Levy was already casting the spell and in a one very long minute the bracelet was gone. Natsu stalked outta the guild after that, head down, lips closed in a scowl.

"Now will some one tell me what's going on?"Gray asked seeming irratated. "Why is Natsu so upset?"

"Em. Should we tell him?" Mira asked.

"Natsu said too." Cana shrugged and then explained to Gray what happened. When she finished all girls took a few safe steps back and watched for his reaction. He didn't do anything for a while, just stand there with an unreadable expression, then like Natsu, he stalked outta the guild, half dressed.

"I'm starting to think we made the wrong dession. Did you see there faces? I've never seen them like that." Lucy sounded genuily sorry and she wholeheartly regetted her dission.

"Why do ya think they made such a big deal outta it? I don't get it." Cana asked?

"How would you like it if you found out you were in love with your best friend?" Lucy asked.

"Can't they just fuck and become a couple?" cana.

"No" Mira explained "Natsu's to innocent for sex i think but i agree that they should be together. Why is he so mad?"

"Maybe it's because Gray's a boy?" Levy suggested.

"Maybe dragon slayers can't be with guys. And Laxus is a second generation slayer so he's an exception." Lucy said.

At Natsu's house...

Natsu had got into the shower as soon as he got home, hoping it would wash away his misery. Now he lay on his bed, waste drapped in a towel and face covered in a towel that he was using to dry his spiky hair. "This is a mess" he thought aloud.

"I guess you could say that." Natsu sat up immediatly after hearing that voice, one he was all to familiar with and non to happy to hear.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here is the question."

"I'm lying down," he said lying back down, replacing the towel that had fallen off after he sat up.

"Why are you sulking Natsu? So I find out you have a crush on me." Gray didn't actually know what to say. What could he say? They're best friends, this is kinda awkward for him. Probably more so for Natsu.

Natsu just moaned and said "will you please just leave ice-stripper."

"Will you please tell me why your acting like this at least? I 've never seen someone acting like this because they found out they had a crush." That seems to be the question on everybodys mind.

"I'd rather not. And what do you care anyway?"

"Because you're my best bud." Natsu's stomach clench and he felt sick. Something about that made him happy and sad.

"Oh my god... i just got friend-zoned by a stripper." he cried.

Gray really wanted to hit him at this point but fought against it. His friend needed someone and he was the only one he thought who could help.

"Well... Why ya acting like this?" He asked once again.

"Cause you're a dude, ok? That's why." Natsu knew It sounded bad and he wasn't against homosexuals, still, the thought seemed strange and igneel always told him that when he found a mate it would be a girl. He never mentioned it could be a boy. Yet still he had a aching feeling whenever he was with Gray but he never thought it was love.

"So you're against gays?" Gray knew he was gay. He was never really attracted to women even if it seemed like that. That's why he always turned Juvia down. He didn't have feelings per say for Natsu, he knew that much but it still hurt to find out that Natsu might not like him cause of it.

"No i'm not. It's just knew to me and i always thought i'd end up with a girl."

"Ya know, just cause Levy's spell said you like me, doesn't mean you have to accept it. Your feelings might fade."

"Yeah, maybe. Hopefully."He mumbled.

That hurt Gray more than any attact he has endured before. Did Natsu really hate the idea of him that much? Was he not good enough or did the idea just repulse him. Hopefully? Natsu said the wrong thing.

"Is the idea that bad?" Gray whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu asked from under the towel.

Gray got up and in a second had taken off the towel covering Natsu's face. He had also climbed on Natsus bed and was now straddling him. Natsu looked shocked and confused. He tried to push Gray off but Gray pinned his arms above him head.

"What the hell Gray? Get off!" He started to squirm beneath him and that's when Gray realised that if Natsu really wanted him to get off he would of used his magic.

"But you don't want me to, do you? If you did you would be trying harder." Natsu stopped moving and started blushing. Gray knew he had Natsu figured out and Natsu knew also.

Natsu's hair was still dripping wet, his face flushed and his mouth was slightly ajar. Gray leaned down and lightly pressed his mouth to Natsu's. His eyes went wide as he stilled. Gray pulled back and stared.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to... my body just kinda moved on it's own."

"So you kissed me cause you wanted to?" Gray blushed and sat up, releasing Natu's hands. That was a mistake. As soon as his hands were free he sat up, Gray still on his lap, and placed one hand on Grays hip, the other on his cheek.

"Natsu...?" was all Gray said. Natsu pulled Grays head down infront of him and kissed him. His hands moved up to Gray's messy hair pulling him closer, deeping the kiss. Natsu slid his tongue Gray's mouth, injoing the taste.

Soon after he got over the shock, Gray started to move his mouth with Natsu's. He liked this feeling, he couldn't explain it but he wasn't gonna pull away until he needed to. He pushed him back onto the bed, both hands on his chisled chest.

Natsu pulled away, gasping and flushed. His head fell to the side leaving a clear view of his neck. Gray leaned down and kissed his neck, sending shivers trough Natsu. He began sucking on his warm skin until it bruise. He kissed over the bruise and brought his mouth back over Natsu's, claiming it again.

"Gray...I take back what i said eariler. I don't care that you're a boy." Natus started up at Gray and smiled. Gray smiled back and lay down beside Natsu, rapping his arms round him thinking ' _yeah, I definatly like this flame brain. I could get used to this.'_

"I'm glad to hear that."

The next day...

Natsu woke up to sun streaming through the window. He felt happy remembering yesterdays events and turned around exspecting to see Gray. and there he was, sleeping like an angel.

"Stop staring at me while i'm sleeping." Gray opened his eyes and smirked as Natsu averted his gaze.

"S-sorry." Gray pulled him closer and held him tight. Natsu snuggled into his chest. He really was to adorable for his own good.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Were getting Lucy back, right?" he said staring up with hopefull eyes.

"Definatly."

"Good." He said with his signature smirk "cause i got the perfect idea."

 **Okay humans so we will find out what they plan to do in next weeks chapter. There was no lemons because i don't think Natsu is ready for that at the start of a relationship. Don't worry they will get there chance. I would like to thank the likes of i'm ur misconception and leoslady4ever who have inspired me to become a gajeelxLucy fan.(but in fairy tail it's totaly gajeelxlevy). Hope you injoyed and if you wanna see there plan please read the next chapter. reviews are appreciated.**


	3. The plan

**Hey humans. So this is the newest chapter of my story. Sorry for any spelling corrections. In this chapter we find out who Levy likes and Natsu and Gray get creative. Mavis help Lucy! I think i might also add Mavis into this story cause she is a fucking BADASS. Btw, am i the only one who's noticed but i re-watched the Tartorous arc and Jackel is fucking hot. Who are your guys favourite charater? And why. My favourites always tend to be badass, hot or cute. Okay on with the show...**

In the guild hall...

"First, what brings you here?" The master asked, surprised to see the joyful ghost.

"I heard there was mischeif in fairy tail at this time so i thought it would be a good time for a visit."

"Mischief, first?"

"Yes. Your children are having trouble with there hearts. Others are trying to bring hearts together."

"My, my. So you have come here to help them?" Makorov was proud the first still cared about her guild members.

"No, i came to watch. The guild is always full of drama but nothing like this has ever occured. This is gonna be fun." Of course. Well, she is a fairy tail mage. What should he expect? Makorov rolled his eyes at the first' antiques. "Your grandson have even found his partner at last."

"WH-WHAT?" The guild master screamed, surprised at this new devopment. "Wh-who is it?"

"Shh, the shows starting."At that moment Lucy walked in the guild with not a care in the world. Natsu had climbed in her window earlier that morning to explain he had forgiven her, that it was no big deal. Lucy was happy Natsu was still her childish best friend. She couldn't imagine him being mad at her like she thought he was. She hadn't got any sleep worrying about it.

Natsu was at the back of the guild talking with Gray about there plan when Lcuy arrived.

"How are we gonna find out who Lucy likes?" Gray asks? "or does she even likes anyone?"

"Well if she does, knowing Luce she would have told someone, like her best GIRL friends. She wouldn't tell us for sure. Levy proably knows but she wouldn't ever tell. Neither would Erza. Lucy's to smart to even consider telling Mira. But I have someone else in mind." Natsu looked away over to another table in the guild. Gray followed his gaze until it landed on a certain someone.

"You think she knows? Wow Natsu, i never knew how smart you could be."

"That's cause i never see a point to plan things but this is Lucy were talking 'bout."

They both walked over and sat down beside Cana who was currently in the procces of downing another barrel of beer. She stopped when she noticed them.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We need your help with something." Natsu said.

"And what's in it for me?"

"We'll buy you booze." Gray answered.

"Deal!" Cana jumped up into a straighter postion.

"We wanna know who Lucy likes. We're almost sure she might have told you." Gray siad.

"Infact she did. Well it was kinda Levy but Lucy was there... anyway i know. Why do you wanna know?"

"It's to get back at her for the bracelet thing."

"Alright but 'cause i helped ya, ya can't get me back."

"Okay." They said in unison. She whispered it in there ears and told them to tell her how it went.(It's Gajeel for those of you who might have forgotten last chapter). They both smirked and went off.

"Great. Time to put our plan in motion. Were's Freed?" They searched the guild til they spotted Freed on the balcony with Laxus. Gray and Natsu fought over who would go to get Freed considering neither wanted to go because of Laxus. Finally Natsu went. He walked up to them stood so Freed was between him and Laxus, knowing the blonde wouldn't harm him mate.

"Hey Laxus, can Gray and I borrow Freed?" Natsu could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Should't you be asking me. It's okay Laxus. I'll only be a few minutes." Laxus growled but gave in. Before they left he glared at Natsu, a look that said "if you touch him, you die". Natsu gulped but continued. They sat down next to Gray at the table in the corner at the back of the guild. Natsu could feel Laxus burning holes in his back but he ignored it. Wow that guy was protective.

"How may I help you two?" Freed inquired.

"We want you to cast a spell on one of us and someone else. The spell on us would make us look like Gajeel and then the other spell is to be put on gajeel so he turns invisable. Can you do it?" Gray explained.

"Two things first of all.  
One: why are you asking this of me?  
Two: What do i get out of this because if he finds out it was me then I get the displeasure of becoming his punching bag."

"He wouldn't hit you cause your Laxus mate and we all know how that will turn out." Natsu explained

"Good point. So why are you doing this?"

"To get back at Lucy." Natsu said with a big grin gracing his face.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. So you two are not together?" He had bemused look on his face.

"We are but we still wanna get Lucy back." A faint blush was evident on Grays face.

"Okay. When do you want it done?"

"Tomorrow morning" And with that Freed went back to his table and Gray and Natsu ordered a pint each.

The next day...

Natsu, Gray and Freed all asembled in the guild hall early the next day.

"Why do you think Gajeel always comes in first? And why so friggin early?" Gray asks, leaning on his hands.

"Maybe he's just and early bird." Freed suggested.

"You guys haven't noticed? He's early cause Lucy is to and he wants to see her first thing."

"HUH?"They both looked at him like he had two heads.

"Yeah i always notice it. You may not believe but i actually pay attention to shit."

"Well i guess were lucky he likes her but i can't help but feel for Levy. Doesn't she like Gajeel?"

"No, there just friends. I overheard Lucy and Levy. Levy likes Cana." Natsu explained.

Gray leaned in close to Freed who mimict his action and whispered. "Maybe Natsu knows more than we give him credit for. Maybe he's not as innocent as we thought."

"I agree. I would be wary around him."

After a few more minutes, Gajeel walked in and sat down at one of the tables. The three boys got up and sat down beside him silently. Gajeel eyed them suspicously. "Can I help you or..?"

"We were just gonna warn you that today you will be invisable but the only person who can see you is Freed." Gajeel stared at Natsu, surprised.

"Why am I gonna be invisable?"

"Reasons." A scowl grew on Gajeels face. He didn't like not knowing things, especially if Natsu knew.

"I admit it would be cool to be invisable for a day. So, no one can see me?"

"Nope. We thought you would be mad if we did this." Natsu admitted.

"It sounds good. Wouldn't you like to watchand listen to people?"

"It sounds like stalking." Gray said.

"Like your one to talk." Natsu.

"Shut up, flame head! Freed just do it already." And with that, Freed cast the spell.

"Did it work? I can still see him so i don't know."

"Yeah it worked. Now Freed, cast the spell on me." Gray said.

"Okay but be careful. You can't you Gajeels magic, that means you're still an ice mage just in his body."

"Huh? What are you doing?" Freed cast the enchantmant and Gray was now Gajeel.

"What the hell did you do?!" Gajeel ask."Why is he in my body?"

"We'll elaborate later, just go with it. Nobody else can see you so don't make me talk to you." Freed said and went to the bathroom.

"Why do you get to be Gajeel?" Natsu Whined.

"Cause It's normal for me to go on missions on my own. You usually go with Lucy or Happy if you're not with the whole team. Happy will be here so if would be strange if you left on your own. Get it?"

"Yeah I get it." _I just prefere it when you look like you. You're better that metal-head_ , Natsu thought to himself, still pouting.

Mira came in some time later, t hen master, and then Lucy. She came in early a lot more than she had to but she liked to read before all the choas.

Gajeel-being invisable-sat in the chair next to her. He didn't care what Freed would think of him. Freed did't talk to Lucy as far he could tell and he didn't talk to Gajeel. Nobody talked to Gajeel really but Lily and sometimes Levy. He wished Lucy would come over to talk to him more. She only came over to talk to Levy. He didn't mind because Lucy was still there but she barely noticed him and it was kinda frustrating. He was indeed tough and strong and not usually seen as the mushy, lovey tipe. He wasn't but that didn't mean he couldn't fall in love. And he fell hard. The only problem was there were so many guys who wanted Lucy that he wasn't realy agnoliged. And it hurt. So for today he was just gonna enjoy being near her.

Lucy smiled at a joke in her book and Gajeel smiled with her. It was nice to act like this, just relax. He wasn't 'Black Steel Gajeel' in that moment just Gajeel Redfox. As cliché as it might sound he wanted to be like this all the time. That was the best part of the guild. He didn't have to act like a prick.

Levy walked in and sat down beside Lucy. "Hey Lucy. What ya reading? Or are you even reading?" Gajeel was confused by the statement but contiued to listen.

"Yes, I am reading today. What else would i be doing?"She replyed, a small blush evident on her face.

"Well, sometimes, sorry. A LOT of the time, You pretend to read just to stare at him." Levy seemed amused at Lucys reaction. Lucy became flustered. "Shut up. Like your one to talk." Gajeel looked shocked and a little angry. She could have any guy she wanted but she was hiding behind a book. That guy should consider himself lucky as hell. If doesn't then he would get beating like no other.

"Don't bring me into it." Levy huffed.

"I will because your the one who told Mira-A.K.A, match-making devil- who I like and now I can't even go to the bar to get a milkshake because all she does is question me and start scheming and imagining our babys." Lucy wasn't pleased with this situation and made no effort to conceal her distaste.

"Yeah, I got it easy. But it was your fault meddling with Natu and Gray like that. You're as much as a match-maker as Mira. Even though you're to scared to approach the guy you like."

"I get it, I get it. Ugh can we change conversation." Lucy knew she was a coward but what could she do?

"We can but I'm gonna go talk to Gajeel. You comig?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"LEVY! Ugh, why do you gotta torture me?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Okay, well i'm just gonna go talk to Cana and Mira then."

"Okay...WAIT." Levy grabbed onto Lucys waste holding her on her seat. "Don't you dare."

"Why not. It's 'fun' see you like this." Lucy spat Levys words back at her but started laughing at the look on Levys face.

Gajeel was thoroughly confused by the situation. He knew Levy liked Cana. She was discreet about it but let suttle hints slip every once in a while but other than that he understood nothing in that conversation. Girls...

Gajeel, well Gray in Gajeels body was about to walk over to Lucy when Natsu grabbed his arm. "Well?"

"Well..?"

"What are you gonna say to her?"Natsu asked.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that actually." Gray started straching his head embarressingly.

"Ugh, just go over there and start a conversation. I'll get Levy outta there in a little while, okay? Oh and try not to strip." Natsu added. Gray took that in and concentrated on it. It was hard when you unconsiously strip but he would try.

 **(A/N; Okay i'm calling Gray, Gajeel cause everyone else in the story will be calling him that. If i mention the actual Gajeel then i will refere to him as invisable Gajeel.)** Gajeel walked over to Lucy and Levy and sat down."Hey squirt. Hey bunny girl." He'd been observing invisable Gajeel and learned how to talk like him.

"I have a name." Lucy and Levy stated at the same time, both annoyed.

"Yeah and i just called you them." He folded his arms over his chest, a grin on face. Natsu interjected before the two best friends could retort.

"Hey Levy, Cana and Mira was looking for ya." Lucy smiled at her best friend who blushed in return. Natsu left and Levy got up to go to the bar. Lucy waved amusingly at her friend. When she turned back to the table she froze realising she was alone with Gajeel.

A voice began in Gajeels head "This is Freed. I'm using Warrens telpathy to tell you that the invisable Gajeel in sitting beside you and has been listening to the conversations that's been going on. He's still listening." Gajeel got an idea and excused himself to go talk to Freed.

"What are you doing here?" Freed asked puzzled.

"Can you put a truth rune on Lucy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just do it." Gajeel went back to the table. He started a small conversation with her while Freed was setting up the runes. Nobody noticed considering Freed was so discreet about it. When the conversation died out Gajeel asked his question. It shocked both Lucy and invisable Gajeel.

"So I kinda notice you looking at me sometimes and I overheard you with Levy, I was wondering do you like me?" Lucys eyes bulged out of her head and her face turned a shade of red like Erza's hair. She knew Gajeel kind of had a big ego but she never thougt he would ask that. She did't know what came over her but she answer. "Y-yes" realising what she said she started to stutter "No, i mean, i mean why would you ask th-that, i wasn't m-meant to say that it-it j-just came out. I... um... i'm gonna go."and with that she stood up and walked swiflty out of he guild.

The invisable Gajeel had heard Gray ask for the truth spell but never exspected wat was to follow. She liked _him._ After all he's done, after how much he hurt her. He knew she was forgiving. That was no secret to anyone, but to believe that outta everyone, she liked him.

Gray got Freed to turn him back to himself and shared a victory pint with Natsu. It felt good getting Lucy back but they both knew they would be expaining the situation to her tomorrow. A conversation that sent chills down their spines

Next morning at he guild...

Lucy was dreading this. She was gonna walk into the guild and there he was, The guy who caused her to make a fool out of herself of, yesterday. The fist thing she was gonna do was find Natsu or Gray or someone and get a job. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

She sighed a breathe of relief when she opened the guild doors and Gajeel wasn't in sight. Little did she know he was hiding on the balcony, watching her. Lucy walked over to the bar hoping for a milkshake before the job. While she was drinking it Gray and Natsu walkedup to her, looking quite scared, Lucy noticed.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

"We wanted to tell you something." Gray said. They chossen Natsu to tell her.

"Yesteday when you were talking to Gajeel...it was actually Gray. We wanted to get you back for the bracelet thing and disguised Gray up as Gajeel with help from Freed. Gajeel wasn't apart of it." Lucy sat there, fronzen to the spot like Gray stuck her there to keep her from attcking them. Suddenly she got up and lashed out with her whip at both of them. They didn't stand a chance. Erza soon came in and asked why Lucy was atacking the boys. She simply said that they tricked her and diserved it and that was more than enpugh to set Erza on them. Erza would do anything to help Lucy. Happy was off buying Natsus and Grays tombstones.

Gajeel came down the balcoy and stood beside Lucy , smiling down at her.

"So, what did those two sorry bastards do to diserve a beating from you and Titania, bunny girl?" Lucy blushed a bit but smiled cheerfully. She looked back at the scene in front of her and said "It's a story i'd rather not tell."

Gajeel looked down at he clueless girl who didn't know he had hear everything yesterday. "I bet." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh my. See Makorov. Didn't I tell you there would be trouble."Mavis was sitting on the bar watching the commotion. "I wonder what will happen next."

 **Okay and that is it , i realise that this chapter kinda sucks. And Sorry for being kinda late, i didn't know what to write for** **this chapter. I felt bad for writing a Lucyxgajeel considering the latest chapter of fairy tail but oh well. I hope you enjoyed and don't be too mad that they didn't get together. they will, i'll make sure of it. Of you got any comments or requests please review and enjoy. Bye humans.**


	4. Christmas special

Hey humans. Time for a new chapter. Excited? I'm sorry if people get offened by me not replying to reviews but I just get awkward and I don't know what to say and when I do know i don't know if i've affened you. So yeah, sorry bout that but your reviews are very much appriated considering that when i recieve them they really encourage me because people care to review and none of it is hate, so thanks. This chapter is gonna be a christmas chapter cause for one my sister has this need to remind about christmas all the time. I also really wanna do a mistletoe seen. Enough ranting and without further ado lets start the show...

In the guild..

It's christmas. That was very clear to anyone walking through the streets of Magnolia. The streets and shops and houses were all lit up. The park was expecially beautiful Freed thought as he strolled through the white, wonderland, park. He loved winter. The white snow covering everything, making the world look pure. He loved the crisp, fresh breeze that blew through his hair and the trees. He was in love the sight of soft, light snowflakes falling softly to the earth, clearing away all evil. He wasn't a big fan of christmas though. He wasn't religious so he saw no point in a holdiday that was basically for shops to sell more than nessicary. He didn't mind three traditions of it however.

One; The eggnog.  
Two; The way people got cheery and happier.  
Three; The misiltoe.

He couldn't help it. The eggnog was always wonderful (Bixslow always made like tn cups aday)and it was fun seeing people end up under a mistletoe. His group was always happier as well. He was still grumpier around the holiday though. He knew that. So what if he didn't like christmas. It's not a crime. He started on his path again until he reached Firy tail.

The guild was lively and merry (Merry is also another word for drunk) Freed thought to himself. How did such a quiet person end up in such a devil-may-care place. Who knows, who cares. He enjoyed his time there. He was currently upstairs, drinking eggnog that Bixslow had made, and was watching everyone down below. He was alone until Laxus came to sit with him.

"What are you doing alone? It's christmas ya know." Laxus stated, quite annoyed Freed wasn't being social.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a christmas person."

"Right, I forgot I was talking to the christmas sinic." Laxus looked over the balcony to his guild mates. Freed shot him a glare but turned away when Laxus looked back at his.

"You don't gotta give me the dirty look cause of it. Why do you hate holidays anyway? Be it christmas or valintines day you always get more depressed when you should be happy."

"Excuse me but I do get happier. I'm happy Ever isn't such a moan and Bixslow behaves most of the time. You also seem happier so it makes my life easier." Laxus could hear the sarcasm in Freeds voice and decided he had had enough so he went down to alk to someone else.

"What's wrong Laxus? You seem troubled." Makarov may have been drunk but he knew when his grandson was upset.

"It's Freed. He won't get in the holiday spirit and it's driving me nuts cause he's so depressing, it's contagious." Makarov let out a chuckle.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll come around. Expecially when we start some traditions. He seems to like them. Like Chris kindle or when the misfortunite happen to end up under the mistletoe."

"Everyone enjoys those. I guess you're right. I'll wait until they start. I'll be looking at him to see if he's smiling when they do." Laxus thought smiling. He whispered the last part to himslef but the master could hear him just fine. _'So, Freed is Laxus' partner'_. Mavis did mention Laxus now had a partner but he thought it was Mira or something. He's actually happy it was Freed. He knew Freed would never even dream of hurting Laxus. What to do about his behavour though? Suddenly, Master got an idea and an evil smirk grew on his face.

Laxus walked back over to Freed and sat down beside him silently. Freed said nothing just looked out over the guild. ' _Its time'_ thought Makarov as he positioned himself. Laxus and Freed were looking at a brawl happening near the front of the guild while Makarov was at the back at the bar. Using his magic he enlarged his arm with a mistletoe in it (that he got from Mira obviously) and a pin. As fast as he could he pinned it to the ceiling above there head. They didn't notice for a while until the fight ended.

Freed streched back in his chair, head tilted back and arms streched out when he stopped, frozen. "Freed, what's wrong?" Laxus asked noticing his behavour. When he didn't get a reply he followed his gaze till he spotted the mistletoe. He also froze in spot but soon snapped out of it when a smile came to his face. Looking at Freed once again he held his chin, forcing Freed to look into his eyes. He leaned in and pressed thier lips together. At first is was soft and lingreing but became more passionate that they forgot they were in the guild which basically shut down the moment they seen this. Most of the guild still didn't know about there relationship yet. Laxus' hands became intertwined with Freeds hair while Freeds hands came down to his waste, pulling him as close as he could, not wanting an inch between them. After a few more heated moments, they released, the need for air too strong. They were both flushed as they just starred at each other. They came to thier senses as they heard the guild explode with wolf whistles and cheers. Freed blushed furiously as Laxus just glared at everyone.

"When did they get together" "There so cute" "So Laxus and Freed" OH MY MAVIS, IT'S FRAXUS" Things like these were heard all through the guild.

"Okay, who put the mistletoe there." Laxus tone quickly shut everyone up except Cana who was laughing at the bar. Laxus immediately blamed Cana and swore revenge. Makarov was smiling into his mug as he drank. Mira had a large smile on her face as she leaned into whisper to the master. "You know Cana is gonna be blamed?"

"So what? People will probably be buying her drinks now." Makarov grumbled but was happy nobody knew it was him. Imagine what Laxus would do. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought and he quickly banished the thought. The guild returned to it's nosy self after a minute, but the same thing ws running through all thier minds ' _good luck Cana'_.

Laxus had a plan he was gonna go through with. He was gonna get Cana under a mistletoe with someone. He didn't care who. His plan sucked but he wasn't gonna hurt her just get even. But his plan probably wasn't going to happen due to the fact Cana was making her way out of the guild with Levy. They were most likely going back to Fairy Hills. ' _It's now or never. Sorry Levy_.' He followed them home, every few minutes getting a little closer. He felt like an idiot sneeking around but Cana deserved this.

"You're awefully quite *hic* Levy. Whats up?" Cana asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the silence." Cana shut up after that and they continued walking for another few minutes. ' _Alright, now it's time.'_

Cana looked up at the dark sky as soft snowflakes came down on them. As they walked under a tree, Cana noticed something hanging from it. "Hihi, mistletoe." She giggled to herself, still drunk. They had stopped walking and Levy starred up at the plant, blushing slightly.

"Well why not?" Cana leaned down and kised Levy lightly on the lips. It was sweet a feather soft. After a moment Cana pulled back and started walking again. Levy, was frozen to the spot, but quickly caught up with her. They continued walking in silence till they got to Fairy Hills. Levy had her head down with a small blush and smile gracing her features.

Laxus looked in his hand at the mistletoe that he had yet to put up. ' _Cana's too drunk to pull that off so...Levy? Well she is smart and shy, but I thought she liked Gajeel?'_ With that thought he smiled and walked home thinking ' _Good luck Levy'_.

When he got home he found Freed snuggled up in the chair next to the fire with a drink in his hand and a book in his lap. He smiled to himself and lifted him up bridle style, till he got to Freeds room. He layed him down on the bed and covered him. Before he cound walk away Freed grabbed onto his arm in his sleep and mumbled something. Laxus chuckled and sat beside him, leaning on the head bord. Freed snuggle into his side and Laxus pulled his arms arnoud him, pulling him in closer. "Good night. Love you." He whispered. Unknow to Laxus though was that Freed was awake, saying the same words in his head and was smiling until they both fell asleep.

And that is my christmas special even though it's not chirstmas... I just love christmas fluff i had to write it. Sorry it wasn't as long as others but the next one will be... hopefully. Please tune in for more next time and if ya got any request feel free to share. Bye humans.


	5. lighning can hurt love

Hey humans. Time for another chapter. Yay. Heads up, in this chapter nobody knows that Freed and Laxus are together except Lucy and the other dragon slayers of course so even Bixslow and Evergreen don't know. I do hope you enjoy this and please review if ya have anything to say whether its good or bad. But if your just hating for the sake of hating then FUCK OFF.

Rogue; That isnt how you should talk to your readers after they went throught the trouble of reading this.  
Me; I know im ashamed but I'm already a depressed person so i don't need hate. *starts crying*  
Rogue; I'm sorry. I didn't realise. Is there anything i can do to cheer you up?  
Me; Well there is one thing. *Pulls him into closet*  
Freed; Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail not that weird, perverted fangirl. Enjoy!

The job was simple. Stop a dark guild terrorising a village. That was done in two days. The first searching for the guilds base, the other was spent defeating them. But the village just happened to be half way across Fiore. It took them a few days, both walking and taking the train to get there, so the figured they would stay at a resort for a while.

Bixslow, Evergreen, Laxus and Freed were all in there rooms. Bixslow was in the shower washing off. The others were waiting in the room for him because he was the last in the showers. Bixlow and Freed shared a room while Laxus and Evergreen shared a room. Evergreen refused to share one with Bixslow aka; the pervert, much to Laxus distaste. Freed seeing no problem with this considering he often shared a room with Bixslow agreed without any arguements. Laxus didn't like how dence the rune mage could be sometimes and didn't trust him to share a room with Bixslow who would go after both males and females.

When Bixlow was finished they went out to explore the resort. It was right next to a beach but also had a private bath-house. It was beside a fun fair with numerous rides and games. There were various shops that Evergreen insisted they have a look at.

"I am only agreeing to go into one shop for less than and hour." Laxus' voice was stern. Freed didn't mind shopping and helping Ever considering she often looked beautiful when she tried stuff on but they were on holiday and he didn't want to spend his time in shops.

Looking around, Ever spotted an interestig looking shop and dragged over to it. It was a costume shop. The boys stared at each other in disbelief and feared the worst.

Bixslow was first. He was sent into the changing rooms to try on a nobleman costume. Needless to say he was to scared to argue with Ever.

Freed was now in his changing room getting changed into a cheifs costume. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. The changing rooms had wall but the door was a curtain. Freed had the trousers on and the coat was open exposing his bare chest. Ever refused to to let him wear the shirt. While he was looking over himself in the mirror, someone came into the dressing room, quickly shutting the curtains.

"L-laxus, you do know there are other dressing rooms?" Freed was blushing and pulling his coat so it was covering his torso. Laxus turned to look at Freed.

"Yeah, I know but Ever wanted me to try on a fucking Pikachu costume, so when she turned her back I came in here."

"Laxus? Hiding? That is most unbecoming of you." Freed said with a smirk.

"Don't tell anyone." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it but I don't know why you are making a big deal of it. I think you would make a cute Pikachu." Freed was smirking, enjoying himself imagining Laxus dressed up in such a costume. Laxus came close and opened up Freeds chief coat, exposing his torso.

"What about you in such a costume. You do look fine." Laxus whispered and leaned in to nibble on his neck.

"?L-laxus? Not her _-_ ahh, ngh." Laxus bit down on the Freeds neck, on a part he knew drove the mage mad. Laxus lifted his head up to look into eyes that were glazed over in lust.

Freed looked up to the tall blonde and into his eyes, imagining all the things he wanted him to do. He moaned at the images that came to mind, that sound that was pleading. It didn't go unnoticed by Laxus. Loosing the last shread of resistincess he had he attcked Freed lips with his own in an almost animal motion. The kiss was fierce passionite. Laxus bit down on Freeds lip and He opened his mouth immidiatly. There tongues battled for dominance as they clung to each other, grinding off each others erections. Laxus pulled on Freed trouses when-

"Laxus, stop hiding and come out." Evergreens voice broke through the curtain and the mood. Laxus moved away from Freed and released him much to Freeds displeasure. Unconsiously he moaned quietly but due to the fact Laxus has dragon senses he heard. He looked down at the rune mage, a shit-eating grin on his face and leaned in close to his.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you later." He nibbled on Freeds ear who was now blushing from the neck up and shivering uncontrolably.

"LAXUS!"

"Damn women. You coming?" he asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"Ye-yeah" He soon followed his feet out to Ever and Laxus who was fighting."

"I ain't dressing like a damn bunny!" Laxus yelled

"Your no fun." Ever pouted. "Why are you glaring at me Freed?" Freed found himself glaring unconsiously at Ever after she ruined the moment and began blushing.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realise." Freed felt his face heat up more at the look Laxus was giving him, and turned his gaze away. Ever started to fuse over Freed in his open-coat, cheif costume. She tied most of his hair up and opened his coat more, showing off his chest. Needless to say, he looked hot at hell. The people in the store were drooling but Freed being as he is he didn't notice. Ever bought his costume and soon the three of them leaft. While they were walking down the street, Freed felt someone sling his arm around his shoulder. "Thought you left me behind did ya baby?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bixlow. It completely slipped my mind."

"Oh really? What were ya thinking about instead then?" He leaned his head close to Freeds, anticipating the answer.

"It was nothing." He said moving his head away from Bixslows. Laxus was glaring at them both. He was glaring at Bixlow for putting moves on Freed and he was glaring at Freed for allowing this to happen.

"Were are we headin?" Bixlow asked still clinging to Freed.

"Narnia" Ever replied sarcasticly.

"A chopping block for you." Laxus muttered. Only Bixlow heard him because he was inbetween Freed and Laxus with Ever on Freeds other side. Bixlow smiled to himself, knowing how much he could piss him off. He knew Laxus liked Freed. Well, come on. Everybody liked Freed. He was smart and so fucking hot and cute. Yes someone can be hot and cute at the same time. He decided to piss him off more.

"I have an idea. How about Ever and Laxus goes off on a date while myself and Freed go have some fun". Freed thought when Bixlow said 'fun' he meant the fun fair. But it pissed him off that he said 'date'. Laxus was fuming. There was suddenly a dark aura surronding him. Bixlow shot up in pain, landing on the ground after been hit with Laxus lightning. Freed looked at the pair in confusion but just pinned it down to thier stupid antics.

"Whats your problem?" Bixlow yelled.

"You're my fucking problem 'cause you can't stop clinging to Freed!" Ever and Freed stared at the two, dumb-founded. ' _how did this happen?' they both thought._

 _"_ He's not yours so I can have him if I want!" Bixlow wrapped his arms around Freeds waste. He knew how much he was getting to the dragon slayer.

"Yes he is now FUCK OFF!" At that moment Laxus grabbed Freed off of Bixlow and flung him over his shoulder. Freed was to shocked to protest and just let Laxus walk off with him.

"You just did that to get Laxus pissed didn't you?" Ever asked.

"Yeah, i think it worked. Who knew they were together though. I'm gonna get a lightning bolt up my ass, ain't I?" Ever noded slowely with pity in her eyes but also a bit of amusement.

Laxus locked the door to a closet room he found behind a restraunt and put Freed down. He crossed his arms over his cheast and stared down at Freed. Said mage was confused and annoyed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you were getting to friendly with Bixlow." Laxus growled.

"What do you mean?"

"You really are dense. Just don't let him drape himself all over you or don't let him touch you for that matter!" He basically barked. Freed began to realise how Laxus could interprate Bixlows actions. ' _Is he jealous?'_

"L-laxus?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous, by any chance?" The idea of Laxus caring so much to be jealous made Freed smiled.

"I'm not jealous." Laxus denied.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna see how Bixlow is after you struck him then. Freed made a move for the door but just before he would grab the lock, Laxus was infront of him like a flash, pushing him against the opposite wall.

"Don't. Even. Try. You're mine, no one else's." Laxus' voice was dangerously low and Freed was beginning to feel unsafe in this locked in space with the dragon slayer. Laxus saw the hint of fear in Freeds eyes but even though he felt guilty he was going to get his point across to Freed. Said mage suddenly felt, not fear but anger. Laxus was basically asking him not to be friends with Bixlow anymore, which he wouldn't allow. He loved Bixlow. Every since they were small they were friends and he had fun with him and laughed with him. It wasn't the love he felt for Laxus but he still cared for him. He didn't like his life being controled by anyone else, he had enough of that before he came to the guild.

"Laxus, I know that you are a dragon slayer and dragons are possesive but I refuse to let my life be controlled. Bixlow is my friend and I won't give him up. If you have any problem with this then maybe... maybe you are the one who should back off and leave me be." Freed kept his head low but his voice was full of honesty. He meant what he said.

Laxus stared dumb-founded. Out of everything he expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. He felt his heart ache and his head swirl. Was he hearing this right? Freed walked around him, unlocked the door and left, fighting back tears. He couldn't believe what he said, but he wasn't going back. He didn't try find Bixlow and Evergreen, instead he went back to the hotel and laid in bed. Horrible memories and feeling came back to him all at once and he started to weep until he fell asleep.

Bixlow walked into the room later that night. He hadn't seen Freed or Laxus since the incident earier, so he was relieved to find Freed asleep on his bed. He noticed the dried tears on his face and the pillow still wet and hurried over to him, kneeling beside the bed.

"Freed?" He called gently and saw Freed stir in his sleep. "Freed?" After his name was called a second time his opened his eyes and saw Bixlow staring at him with worry written on his face. Suddenly all the memories and feeling rushed back to his and he started t weep again. bixlow sat himself next to Freed on the bed and held him close. He was worried and had a feeling Laxus did something to him but he felt like there was something else bothering Freed. He didn't question him. He looked to torn up to talk about anything . Just earlier that day they were kissing in a changing room and now look at him. Bixlow held him until Freed fell asleep and he soon drifted off as well but not without thinking ' _I never wanted to see you like this again'._

I'm so sorry Freed. I feel so bad for writing this, but not all storys are happy ones. Well I feel sorry for the last bit, not you in a chiefs costume (drools with hearts in eyes). So please, who should end up in Freeds arm? Bixlow or Laxus? Maybe it should be Bixlow? I feel bad for writing that sucky chapter but bear with me please. Also i will be writing 3 new storys. One will be about Freeds past. (Sorry Freed, it won't be happy). Another will be based on a story i read called 100 question wear about 5 dudes are asks dating questions about Lucy. (If ya got questions i could use , i shall be grateful) The other will be one about abuse and it will be depressing so if ya don't like. don't read. For now i am not gonna be able to update for two weeks because i'm gonna be on holidays without internet so i can't update. (That also meas no new fairy tail chapters so please don't spoil.) Thank you lovely humans for reading and please review if ya got and request. Bye humans!

P.S: this is the link for the '100 question'.

s/9388428/1/100-Questions


	6. Shower dont always end up with ya clean

**Hey humans. Im back. YAY. OMG i missed you guys so friggin' much. Your reviews are all awesome and i've taken them into account which waas hard cause half of you wanted Laxus and half wanted Bixlow to end up with Freed but i've made up my mind. I think i might end the Fraxus of this story in this chapter because people want me to go to CanaxLevy(Who wouldn't want to see two hot women getting there smexy on with each other?) and GajeelxLucy (I would love to sink my teeth into both of them). So yeah. Please enjoy my perverted oreos and let the show begin...**

 **Rogue; So you would love to sink your teeth into Gajeel? Why? Is he more handsome?**

 **Me; Don't be jealous. Don't worry your hotter so to make it up we'll be getting steamy tonight*winks*.**

 **Rogue;*blushes* p-please enjoy t-the story.**

Freed had stopped crying about half an hour after Bixlow found him. Bixlow comforted him a while after that and continued to ask Freed what was wrong and if Laxus did anything to him. Freed refused to answer. He wanted to forget about what happened.

"I'm going to have a shower" Freed announced releasing himself from Bixlows grip. Reluctantly Bixlow let go, watching as Freed closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom.

The was no key in the lock of the bathroom like there should of been. Bixlow always took the key, making sure most of the time that Freed was never in a locked room alone.

Freed removed his clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to releave the tension in his muscles. After a few mintutes Bixlow knocked on the door "Freed I'm going out for a while. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, you go on out. I will be fine." With that he heard the door open and close.

' _What am i going to do about Laxus? And the team. What if we never make up? This situation is confusing but i won't let myself be controlled. I wish I knew something like this wanna gonna happen before we got together. Although I am pleased to be with him, It is also bothersome considering how controling he is. I will speak with him tomorrow. For now, I will clear my mind'_

He ran his hands through his hair and clomed in out, massaging his head. The water always helped to clear his head and he was thankful for it.

Down stairs Bixlow was ready to walk out of the hotel to look for Laxus. Freed refused to tell him anything so he was gonna have to get the truth from the lightnig mage. Right as he was about to walk out he got hit with the hotel door while not paying attention. He fell back on his ass and groaned.

"What the hell?"

"Oh I'm very sorry. Let me help you up." Bixlow looked up to see a blonde haired man but it wasn't the blonde he was looking for.

"Thanks Rufus. I haven't seen you since the GMG. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Bixlow. I'm staying at this hotel while on a mission. I just finished it so i thought I would relax. And what brings you here? Are your team with you?"

"Yeah Laxus and Ever went out and Freeds upstairs." Freed and Rufus really got along at the GMG Ball and they hung out with each other after that for a while. That was also the same time Laxus was usually in a pissed off mood for reasons no one knew.

"I never knew Laxus and Evergreen are going out."

"What, no, no I just meant that like-Laxus is-" Bixlow blurted out.

"I get it. Do not worry. I will go up to talk to Freed. It has been a while since I have seen him. Enjoy your day." And with that he walked off to find Freeds room.

' _I swear, Freed and Rufus could be brothers'_ Bixlow thought to himself as he continued his search for Laxus.

He tried the fun fair, the casino and every bar he saw but had no luck. He decided to look in the town. He tried the shops and fast food restuarants but still no dice. On his way to some other shops he past the park and decided to look in there.

The park was quite big. Filled with Cherry blossom trees, chestnut, oat, all kind of living things. The flowers were beautiful too. Bluebells, tulups and snowdrops. It looked beautiful. The one thing that stoond out though was a large figure sitting under an Oak tree with his head in his knees. Bixlow walked over and sat down beside him.

"Laxus? What happened?" Bixlow asked.

"I don't know." He answered. He really didn't. He only wanted for Freed to be his. He didn't want anyone else to touch him. Especialy someone like Bixlow. He is close to Freed and what if Freed decides to love Bixlow? Okay, he was jealous but he didn't want them to stop being friends. Maybe that's what Freed thought he was emplying? He over-thinks things.

"Laxus?" Bixlow asked again.

"I just...I didn't want anyone else, guy or girl, going near him. When i saw you cling to him, I just got so mad. I told him I didn't want you touching him but I think he took it the wrong way."

Bixlow understood now. Freed must have felt like he was being controled again.

"Laxus, before we came to the guild, Freed and I were part of guild. Well, I say 'part of' really just enslaved. They made us use our magic for the wrong reasons. Freed had to hurt people and I had to trap em. We were just kids and the master was so strong and violent that we did what we were told. When we came to Fairy Tail he looked up to you because you didn't let anyone tell you what to do, but you didn't force anyone to do something. You were strong but kind. Well, as kind as ya can be I guess. He didn't want to be controlled anyone, so whenever he see's something like that, he will do anything to stop it. So yeah, the guy took it the wrong way but I'm his friend since forever. You shouldn't of asked that of him. And, em... ya know i was only trying to get ya pissed...right?"

Laxus sat there and took in Bixlows words. Now he knew what Freed was thinking and his actions could be seen as controlling at times. He was going to apoligise and make Freed see things his way. He got up and started for the hotel, but not before one thing.

"OW. THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR." Bixlow conplained. He had, for the second time that day, been struck by lightning.

"For clinging to Freed and getting me mad at him. He's at the hotel right?"

"Yeah, I think he's with Rufus, he went up to Freed as I was headin out to look for you." Laxus was gone in a flash of lightning.

After asking the front desk, Rufus made it up to the room. He knocked three times but after getting no reply he decided to let himself in. Surely Freed wouldn't mind. The room was empty but the bathroom door was closed. He knocked and let himself in without waiting for a reply. When he walked in he saw Freed, with his backed turned, standing under the falling water. Since there was no steam it was safe to assume it was cold water.

"Freed? Why are you showering with cold water?" Rufus' voice shocked the rune mage and before he knew it he was on the floor of the shower. Rufus rushed over to help him and pulled his arm around his waste to help him up.

"Please forgive me Freed." Freed didn't mind Rufus seeing him naked. The only people he mind seeing him naked was Laxus and girls. But the fact he had fallen in front of Rufus made him flush completely.

"HEY!" That voice made Freed freeze completly. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was and that he was probably mad and taking this situation the wrong way. Well anyone would take this the wrong way. Rufus was holding his naked while he blushed like Erza's hair. He slowly looked up but regreted it as soon as he seen Laxus' expression. He was fuming. Little lightning bolts were shooting from him and his eyes were clouded by rage that there was no other emotion.

"L-l-lax-"

"WHAT THE FUCK. I leave you alone for an hour and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS." He pryed Rufus from off of Freed and dragged him to the door of the room. He opened but before trowing him out he said "Freed is mine so keep your hands to yourself or you will die _slowley_."

He threw him on his ass in the hallway and slammed the door. Rufus looked at the door confused.

He mused aloud "They know I'm not gay, right?"

Laxus marched back into the bathroom, still incredibly angry and looked at Freed. Said mage was currently opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish, trying to explain the situation in a way that wouldn't lead to him getting struck by lightning.

Laxus took a deep breath "Before I completely blow up, I will give you five minutes to explain yourself but after that, if i do not like the explanation, i will go out, hunt him down and kill him without mercy." He said so with so much composure it was scaring Freed.

"Well...you see" Freed started finding his voice "I was having a shower and after a while the water must have gotten cold without me realising because Rufus came in (I obviously didn't hear the door) and while my back was turned he asked me why the water was cold. I wasn't expecting that so while turning around I slipped. He was only trying to help me up. Nothing was going on. I promise that."

Laxus was mad that Rufus had touched Freed while he was naked but he would let it slide because he was helping him.

"I guess that explanation won't get him killed." He said calming down.

"Freed, the reason I came in here in the first place was to apoligise to you." Freed was confused. Out of everything that could of came out of the dragon slayers mouth, that wasn't something he thought of. Freed almost thought Laxus would make him apoligise for allowing Bixlow to act insuch a manner. But no. He was apoligising?

"I'm sorry for what i said. I was just jealous. I had no intension of keeping you away from Bixlow, I just don't want anyone touching you, especially if they could possibly take you away from me. So if you could try to forgive me, that'd be great." His voice wasn't loud or angry but it wasn't soft either. It was a mixture of guilt and embarressment. It was hard for the blonde to admit he was wrong and Freed knew it. He felt special that Laxus was acting this way towards him. Like he was precious.

"I understand. I just misunderstood the situation. Please forgive me for overreacting." He knew he shouldn't give in so easily but the look in Laxus' eyes says he is sorry and that all he wants is Freed. That look sent butterflies to his stomach.

"The hell are you apoligising for?" Laxus asked, pushing a piece of stray hair out of Freed hair.

"I-um...I just-" His words were cut of by Laxus placing his lips to Freeds. He pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "Please stop overthinking and please stop talking."

"You wish for me to keep silent?"

"I said stop talking. I don't think you'll be able to keep quiet today" Laxus said with a smug grin. Freed flushed a deep shade of red and lowered his head to hide his embarressment. Only Laxus could get this reaction out of him. He's the only one that can make Fredd feel special...and stupid. He really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

Laxus pulled his face up to meet his eyes and stared into them before leaning in and once again kissed him. He reveled in the feel of his lips on his. He thought once they fought he would never be able to feel the softness of Freed again.

Laxus gentle guided them to the bed and lay Freed down, crawling ontop of him. Freed was now very aware of the fact that he was very naked and that made his blush grow deeper.

Laxus grinned down at him, like he could read his thoughts and found it cute. Laxus put his hands to Freeds shoulders and pulled him up towards him, capturing his lips once more and grinding against him. The kiss was intence and rough. Laxus bit down on Freeds lip, making his gasp and allowing entrance into his mouth. They battled with thier tongues for a few minutes before Laxus pulled back and stared down at him. His eyes were black with lust and damn if he didn't look appeasing. Without thinking Freed pulled Laxus flush against him and kissed his with as much passion and love he possesed.

Laxus moved his hand down to Freeds hard dick and began to pump it. Freed gasped in surprise and moaned into the kiss. Laxus quickened his pace and soon he could feel Freed was near his release. "La-laxus..."

Laxus pulled away before he could reach his climax. Freed whimlered at the lack of contact and looked up with glazed eyes.

"No, not yet." Laxus said in his ear, sending chills through Freeds body. Freed really wanted him. To touch, to taste, to feel,to hear. He wanted everything but Laxus can be extremely stubborn. So could he though.

Laxus moaned as Freed bit down on his neck and began to suck and kiss up and down his collarbone leaving marks. He pulled on his shirt and pulled it up over Laxus' head, ruffling his hair a little more. He pulled back to look at him and he was perfect. Laxus leaned in closer to his ear and bit down "I think I might need to punish you for that." Freed noticable swallowed.

Laxus sat up right, leaning against the head board and brought Freed with him. Laxus' arms were around Freeds waste and Freeds were around his neck, not much space left between them. Laxus glanced down and back at Freed, indicating what he wanted him to do. Freed flushed but moved his hands down the blondes toned and muscular chest until he reached his troursers. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down, moving his body with it until they came face was now infront of Laxus' cock and was now very aware that was going to be inside him.

Looking up at Laxus, he took his length into his mouth, bobbing his head and covering it with his saliva. "Shit" Laxus took hold of Freed hair, loving this feeling. He began thrusting into Freeds mouth gentley. Freed took his dick deeper into his mouth, allowing it to hit the back of his throat. Laxus' grip became tighter and his breathing got heavier. "Fr-freed."

Said mage pulled away and stradled the blonde again, looking into his eyes. Laxus' face was slightly flushed but he was smiling. A pleasure to anyone. Laxus moved Freed so he was positioned over his dick. Freed took a deep breath before lowering himself onto it. He paused for a moment, adjusting to the feeling before he started to move.

He moved up and down, gripping onto the blondes shoulders. Laxus hands were on his waste trying to keep his cool as his dick rubbed along Freeds tight walls.

Freed pulled out until only the head was left and slammed into it repeatidly. Laxus shifted his hips upwards at the same time Freed slammed down on him, grunting as there pace became more animalistic. Laxus rapped his hand around Freeds cock and began to pump in time with thier thrusts.

Freed rest his head on Laxus' shoulder as his breathing became heavier and he began panting.

"La-la-laxus..." They were both close. There thrust began to lose rythmn and thier breathing hitched. With one last hard thrust they both came together.

"Friendship goals."Laxus muttered while he was trying to calm his breathing. Freed chuckled lightly at that, still panting. He pulled out and pulled himself close to Laxus. Said mage lay them both on the bed, Freed lying on his chest. Freed looked up a him. Laxus leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. "You know I love you, right? And I'l always be yours?"

"I know and I love you too. More than anything."Laxus heart fluttered and he kissed his forehead. The pair of them drifted into sleep.

The next morning, the group all met up in the lobby, ready to go.

"So ya made up?" Bixow nodded.

"Wow Laxus. I thought he wasn't going to be able to walk."

"I only fuck him that hard when were not on a mission or don't have to do anything the next day with you nosey sods." Freed flushed while Bixlow and Ever laughed. It was nice haing the group like this. It made him feel home.

 **Okay my oreos, that is it for this chapter. I know i haven't updated inn like a month but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It had sexy moments so no moaning. Next chapter will be Lucy and Gajeel and then I'm ending this story to start other ones. Good by my perverted humans. Keep reading fanfic and tell me what ya thought. Bye humans.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey humans. I am sorry to have to say that I will not being doing a last chapter. I really cant think of anything for Lucy and Gajeel and if i ever do then Ill post it up. I apoligise but i just cant find a good topic for this chapter. I also just cant find it in me to contiue this**  
 **I will be writing storys just not this one**  
 **please forgive me**

 **-Aries**


End file.
